Solo lágrimas
by Lahuen
Summary: Si solo pudiera cambiar algo... si solo pudiera volver el tiempo... si solo pudiera... eso es imposible... *Abandonado*
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Aclaraciones:** Es un AU, drama y tragedia y con un poquito de OCC para que se adapte a la historia

**Solo una lagrima**

**Povs Itachi**

Caminando ciudad abajo, caminando lentamente y viendo las caras pasar a mí alrededor, y yo, mirando inexpresivamente hacia delante… simplemente caminando para alejarme del horror que vivimos hoy en día…

No puedo seguir así… te necesito, te extraño…y me pregunto si despues de todo este tiempo… ¿seguirás sintiendo lo mismo por mi…?

Siempre es momentos como este cuando pienso en ti… cuando me doy cuenta de la soledad que me carcome y me abraza fuertemente… pero, ¿de qué sirve todo eso ahora?, ¿de qué me sirve llorar por ti ahora si no hice nada para salvar nuestro amor?... fui un cobarde y te perdí…

Deje que los demás decidieran por nosotros y mira lo que cause… ahora tu estas con otro, con un bastardo que no merece tenerte… con un desgraciado que lo único que hace es destruirte…

El corazón se me estruja cada vez que te veo las marcas en el rostro y cuerpo, cuando escucho tu llanto por las noches y el horrible sonido de sus puños sobre ti…

Pero, ¿de que me sirve la tristeza, de que sirven las lagrimas, de que sirve la culpa, si todo lo provoque yo?... Me deje influenciar por mi familia y te entregue… te entregue a la peor persona y firme tu entrada al infierno…

Prometí luchar por nuestro amor, luchar por ti y falle… preferí estar en paz con mi padre y por esa razón vivimos como ahora… entre lagrimas, dolor, remordimiento, frustración, soledad… en un infierno…

Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es consolarte cuando ese maldito descarga su ira en ti, cuando te hace pedir la muerte a gritos… ¿qué debo hacer ahora?…

_Ya no puedo seguir con esto, ¿para qué seguir si ya no tenemos nada?… Prefiero cortarme las venas que vivir así, quisiera que me matara… prefiero la muerte a seguir agonizando cada día, a seguir llorando, a seguir implorando por tu ayuda…_

Esas palabras me arrancaron el corazón cuando las escuche de ti… pero en eso tienes razón… es mejor morir ahora que seguir con este castigo… ya no tenemos nada, tan solo nos quedan las lagrimas… aquellas que derramamos cada día…

Se que es difícil pero, si no podemos estar juntos… moriremos juntos… te sacare de este infierno y resucitaremos juntos… no quiero seguir así, no quiero seguir viéndote morir, viendo como te retuerces del dolor, escuchar como dices mi nombre en busca de ayuda, ver como lloras sangre y los días en que no puedes ni siquiera moverte…

**End Povs Itachi**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

- ¡Hey Itachi! –a lo lejos

- Ah, Dei, por fin llegas –sonriendo y sentado en un café en el parque

- Espero no haberme tardado demasiado –sentándose a un lado

- No descuida, justo a tiempo como siempre –haciendo una señal al mesero y tomando un poco de su café

- Oye, ¿qué te ha dicho tu padre? –mirándolo un poco preocupado- ¿Aun sigue enojado? –colocando su mano sobre la de el

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos y mirando el suelo… el y Deidara mantenían una relación de más de un año pero a escondidas, hace poco el azabache había decidido que era hora de revelarlo ante la familia.

Así lo hizo, en una cena que había organizado presento a Deidara como su pareja pero esto no le agrado del nada a su padre, el era un hombre serio, autoritario y de mal carácter. Por su puesto que se opuso a la relación ya que quería que su hijo se dedicara a los negocios familiares y dejara de un lado el placer…

- Nada, sigue con lo mismo… -suspiro- Pero no te preocupes, no tengo pensado hacer lo que el quiera, yo tengo mi vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que a mi me plazca así que… seguiremos juntos y no se diga más –sonrió y abrazo al rubio

- ¿En serio? –el moreno asintió con la cabeza

Deidara era un joven de apenas quince años, mientras que Itachi ya rayaba los dieciocho, de angelical apariencia, carácter dulce y delicado, un tanto sumiso, educado y sumamente servicial, todo obra de su madre. Ella deseaba más que nada una hija pero cual gran fue su sorpresa al ver que había dado a luz un varón y que ya no podría tener hijos nunca más, sin embargo ella no lo desprecio y lo amo tanto como pudo pero tratándolo como a una chica.

Deidara no se quejaba, le encantaba que su madre fuera tan dulce y tierna con el y fue una puñalada al corazón cuando dos años atrás en un accidente automovilístico sus padres perdieron la vida y tuvo que vivir con uno de sus abuelos que para nada le agradaba, le ignoraba todo el tiempo y le trataba como aun sirviente.

- Hey Dei –hablo y el otro lo miro- Hoy regresa mi tío de Europa y quiero que lo conozcas, ya veras que te agradara –dibujo una sonrisa

- ¿Te refieres a Uchiha Madara, tu gran salvador? –sonrió un tanto burlón

- Jejejeje… si, el es el mejor y mi ejemplo a seguir –seguro de sus palabras- El si te va a respetar no es como la bola de chacales que tengo por familia -sonrisa burlona

- Esta bien, si te hace feliz que el me conozca pues a mi tambien –sonrió dulcemente

Para Itachi Madara era como el padre que siempre quiso, era atento y respetaba sus decisiones, lo apoyaba en todo lo que se proponía y le daba consejos y ánimos cuando peleaba con su padre. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de el y poseía un carácter tranquilo pero firme cuando tenia que serlo.

La tarde había caído, Itachi había pasado todo el día con Deidara, disfrutaban de estar juntos y demostrarse su amor de mil maneras, para ellos ya no existía la vida sin el otro y no había cosa que desearan más que el poder estar juntos y sin los reproches de la familia del moreno.

Así, ambos llegaron al aeropuerto para recibir a Madara, Itachi estaba más que impaciente mientras que Deidara se mantenía tranquilo y en espera del hombre que causaba tal alegría al pelinegro.

Y por fin, cuando Madara llego…

- ¡Ahí esta… Madara-ojisan! ¡Ojisan! –movía los brazos eufórico

El tipo lo miro y sonrió para luego caminar hasta donde estaba el moreno, Itachi por su parte avanzo unos pasos y una vez cerca…

- Itachi, cuanto tiempo… que gusto verte otra vez –abrazo a su sobrino

- Igual digo Madara-ojisan, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? -

- Jum, muy bien… si que necesitaba vacaciones, la tensión era insoportable y más con el amargado de mi hermano –sonrisa burlona

- Si, no ha sido fácil lidiar con mi padre ni con la familia –con desgane

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –arqueo la ceja- ¿Y ahora qué hicieron? –con fastidio

- Luego te contare pero ahora… -hizo una pausa y dio media vuelta para acercarse al rubio quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas- Ojisan… quiero presentarte a mis mas grande amor… Deidara… -tomando su mano y acercándolo a Madara

Madara se quedo con la boca abierta al ver al chico, era lo más bello que había visto en su vida y por un momento sintió la envidia recorrer por su cuerpo deseando que Itachi no fuera su familia para poder robárselo sin remordimiento alguno.

- Mucho gusto, Me llamo Deidara Hashiba… -extendiéndole la mano y con su ya característica sonrisa y suma educación

- Mu… Mucho gusto –se apresuro a devolver el saludo- Soy Uchiha Madara, tío de Itachi, es un placer conocerte –sonrió y volvió el rostro a su sobrino- Tu novia es hermosa sobrino si que te la jugaste –sonrisa picarona y el moreno rió nervioso

- Disculpe señor… pero soy un chico –aclaro y Madara casi se desmaya

En la residencia Uchiha

- Me da gusto verte de nuevo hermano –dijo Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Itachi

- Lo mismo digo, no fue mucho tiempo pero… -con gran sonrisa

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho y ahí se la pasaron un buen rato platicando sobre el viaje y algunos negocios pendientes mientras Itachi y Deidara se encontraban en la sala, sentados en el sillón y tomando una taza de té.

- ¡Que onda Ita! –Sasuke quien entraba a la estancia- Oh, veo que trajiste a tu juguetito otra vez… ¿cómo te va brat, sigues cobrando lo mismo? -sacarronamente

- A mi tambien me da gusto verte Sasuke-san –sonriendo e ignorando la ofensa

- Sasuke te voy a pedir que por favor guardes respeto si no quieres que tus dientes salgan volando de tu boca -enojado

- Si, si, lo que digas… bye… -saliendo

Sasuke era el hermano menor de Itachi, odioso y grosero, además de rebelde y prepotente, le encantaba insultar a Deidara ya que esto hacia enojar a su hermano y tambien porque el rubio no era de su agrado.

Mientras tanto en el despacho…

- Si que tu hijo tiene suerte ¿ya viste el bombón que se consiguió? Que envidia… -

- ¡Hmp! No me hables de eso ¿quieres? –enojado y haciendo como que buscaba algo en su escritorio- No sabes lo que he pasado todo este tiempo… he tratado de hacerlo reaccionar y separarse de ese chico para que se dedique a la empresa pero no quiere hacerme caso –mirándolo fijamente- Como deseo que ese niño desaparezca y deje en paz a Itachi –con odio

- ¿Tan enojado estas? –serio- ¿No te has dado cuenta que Itachi es el que se aferra a el? –Fugaku parpadeo confundido- Mientras veníamos camino aquí Itachi no le quito la vista de encima para nada y lo mantenía todo el tiempo junto a el… esta perdidamente enamorado de el… -apoyando una mano en el escritorio

- Tal vez… pero no voy a dejar que siga más tiempo junto a el… Sasuke ha hecho todo por separarlos pero Itachi no ha querido ceder, mi mujer se mantiene al margen de todo esto, es más ni le interesa, los demás se la pasaban insultando y tratando de humillar al bastardito ese pero mi hijo se ha encargado de callarles la boca –haciendo el ademán de un puño- Ya no se que hacer… -colocando las manos en su cabeza

- … -Madara le miro serio unos momentos, pensando y reflexionando sobre la situación y algo en su mente pareció hacerle reaccionar ya que su sonrisa se ensancho de forma maliciosa- Si tanto deseas que tu hijo se separe de el… te propongo algo… -en tono soberbio

- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto y fijando su atención en su hermano y sonriendo levemente, Madara no era tan dulce como pensaban… y eso lo sabia muy bien…

Con Itachi y Deidara…

- Hu… -tembló levemente

- ¿Qué te pasa Itachi…? -dejando de beber su té

- Nada es solo que sentí un escalofrió –sonrió levemente y rascando su mejilla- Bueno te decía, ya que pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿qué prefieres, un Mercedes Benz o un Mustang GT? –mostrándole un catalogo de autos

- Ammm… Itachi, no me parece que andes gastando así el dinero conmigo –cerrando el catalogo- Yo prefiero que me regales una caja de chocolates, un peluche, unos globos o simplemente un abrazo de felicitaciones –abrazando al azabache

- Pero yo quiero darte lo mejor y si tengo las posibilidades pues… -el rubio lo callo con un dedo

- No me gustan los coches y no se manejar… me gustan las cosas suaves y los dulces… tambien dar paseos por el parque e ir al cine de vez en cuando… ¿entendido? –Itachi asintió con la cabeza y luego beso sus labios

Deidara correspondió al beso e Itachi ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del menor pero antes de que las caricias se volvieran más atrevidas…

- Jem, jem… -tocio Fugaku para interrumpirlos

- ¿Si? –Itachi haciéndose el interesante

- Konbawa Fugaku-sama… -esbozando una sonrisa

- … –ignorándole- Itachi, quiero hablar contigo… en privado –dijo para luego salir rumbo al despacho

- Ahhh…Iré a ver que quiere el viejo –levantándose- En seguida vuelvo -saliendo

- Esta bien, pero no seas grosero por favor –mirando al moreno marcharse- Espero que no pelen otra vez –susurro agachando la cabeza

- Descuida, solo hablaran de negocios –Madara entrando al lugar y sentándose junto al rubio- ¿Desde cuándo Itachi y tu son pareja? -sonriendo

- Ya casi medio año –un poco sonrojado- Itachi me ha contado muchas cosas agradables sobre usted y… -

- Puedes decirme Madara-san y tutearme, no me llames de Usted, me haces sentir viejo –con tono un tanto dulce

- Esta bien Madara-san… yo… -

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –interrumpió- Disculpa es solo curiosidad –sonrisa picara

- ¿Eh?... quince, pero cumpliré dieciséis en tres meses… -se sonrojó levemente- ¿Por qué, acaso no parece? -sonriendo

- En realidad pareces más joven, vaya ya casi eres mayor de edad, me alegra… –el rubio se sonrojo más

- ¿Por qué? –sonrisa inocente

- Porque no quiero que me digan que soy un pederasta… -se acerco un poco a el

- ¿Eh? -

Con Itachi…

- Bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme? –sentándose frente al escritorio

- De que esta vez es definitivo que dejes al bastardito ese… -serio

- ¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo? –enojándose- ¡Ya les dije que no lo haré y no lo haré… ya ocúpense de su propia vida y déjenme en paz! –aporreando una mano en la mesa

- ¡No me grites!… y si, es tu vida pero yo tengo la obligación de ver que no la eches a perder así que dejaras a ese muchacho ¡te guste o no! –alzando un poco la voz

- ¿A si, y quien me va a alejar de el? -sacarronamente

- Mi hermano… -sonrió e Itachi se quedo atónito

Con Deidara…

- ¿Por… por qué dijo eso? -asustándose

- Porque mi querida preciosidad… -lo toma de ambos brazos- Dejaras al estupido de mi sobrino y vivirás conmigo –lo beso salvajemente

-Continue-


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

- ¿A… a qué te refieres? –al borde del llanto

- A que tu tío me ha dicho que quiere a ese chico como pareja sentimental y como es mi hermano no se lo voy a negar -sonrió

Con Deidara…

- ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?, suélteme! –separándose de Madara

- No tiene nada de malo que le de besos a mi muñequita ¿o si? –sonrisa pervertida- Conmigo tu vida esta asegurada –beso su cuello

- ¡¿Qué?, ¡No, suélteme, aléjese de mi! –tratando de apartarlo

- ¡Aléjate de el maldito infeliz! –Itachi quien aparto de un empujón al mayor- ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? –con sumo enojo y aferrando a su cuerpo al rubio

- Nada, simplemente saboreando a mi chico –sonriendo soberbio

- ¡Eres un…! -

- ¡Itachi, respeta a tu tío! -Fugaku

- ¡¿Qué significa esto Madara-ojisan? ¡Tú no eres así, tú no puedes ser como ellos! –derramo lagrimas de decepción

- Jum, si que a veces puedes ser tan tonto Itachi- este se sobresalto- Itachi, tu eres como el hijo que siempre quise, obediente y educado pero yo tambien soy un hombre y tambien quiero tener a alguien a mi lado y que me complazca y saldría a buscarlo yo mismo pero… desgraciadamente ese chico llamo mi atención –Deidara se estremeció en los brazos de Itachi y se aferro mas a el- Y lo quiero… y cuando un Uchiha quiere algo… lo consigue eso lo sabes muy bien –relamió sus labios

- Ojisan… -susurro

- Lo siento Itachi, pero apártate de ese chico y deja a Madara con el -serio

- ¡NO! –grito lleno de rabia y tomo a Deidara para salir corriendo de ahí

- ¡Itachi, ¿a dónde vas?, regresa! –Fugaku enojado

- Tranquilo, dentro de un rato regresara y pronto te quitare ese problema de encima –sonrió con malicia

- ¡Itachi, Itachi… detente por favor! –el rubio que era arrastrado por el moreno

Estaba decepcionado, la única persona en la había confiado todo este tiempo le había traicionado y lo peor, quería a Deidara a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Sin importarle el cansancio del rubio corrió tan rápido como pudo y sin dirección alguna.

Solo fue hasta que las piernas de Deidara cedieron al cansancio y cayo al suelo junto con Itachi. Solo así se detuvo…

- ¡No puede ser, esto no esta pasando! –tumbado en el suelo y llorando lleno de rabia, frustración y decepción- ¡¿Por qué! –aporreo las manos en el pavimento

- ¡Itachi por favor cálmate! –derramando lagrimas, le partía el corazón ver a Itachi en tal estado- ¡Itachi… escúchame, mírame! –tomando el rostro del mayor- Tranquilízate por favor, respira hondo, ya veras que todo se solucionara… -el moreno hizo caso a sus indicaciones- Eso… tranquilo –lo abrazo a su pecho donde seguía llorando pero un tanto más tranquilo- Tranquilo… -acariciaba tiernamente su nuca

- Deidara… -se incorporo para abrazarlo- No voy a dejarte, no voy a dejar que mi tío te tenga, no dejare que nadie nos separe… tu eres mío y de nadie mas… me importa una mierda si es mi familia o no pero no pienso hacer lo que ellos quieran, yo te amo y no pienso renunciar a ti… no lo haré… -lo miro fijamente- Deidara, dime que me amas, necesito escucharlo… -soltando un par de lagrimas

- Itachi, claro que te amo, te amo y siempre te amare… pero vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí en medio de la calle y en la noche… -

- De acuerdo pero… vamos a tu casa, no quiero regresar a la mía, quiero quedarme contigo… por favor… -tomando ambas manos

- Bien… anda Ita, ponte de pie… -ayudándole a levantarse- Vamos a mi casa… -

Caminaron rumbo al hogar del rubio, Itachi había dejado de llorar y caminaba a paso un poco lento y aferrado fuertemente a Deidara a su cuerpo, no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo y si moría en el intento le valía. Así hasta llegar a casa de Deidara…

- Ven, entra… -abriendo la puerta

- ¿No le molesta a tu abuelo que llegues tan tarde? –viendo a los alrededores, la casa no era tan grande como la de el pero era reconfortante y con la sensación de armonía, al menos esa era la sensación que invadía al azabache

- Quizás pero ya debe haberse dormido –conduciendo al azabache a su habitación- ¿Puedes solo? –frente a las escaleras y el asintió

Subieron las escaleras en total oscuridad hasta llegar a la habitación y entraron, solo ahí se permitieron iluminarse con una pequeña lámpara mientras Itachi se sentaba en la cama y Deidara lo abrazaba a modo de confortarlo.

- ¿Por qué Dei, por qué nuestro amor esta lleno de obstáculos? –mirando el suelo

- Ya tranquilo… no pienses en eso ahora… -acaricio su mejilla- Es mejor que descanses, mañana veremos que hacer –sonrió tiernamente- Ahora… -

- ¡¿Deidara eres tu?, abre la puerta! –su abuelo quien tocaba la puerta

- ¡Ah, es mi abuelo, rápido escóndete! –empujando al Uchiha- ¡Ya… ya voy! –corriendo hacia la puerta- Ojīsan, ¿se le ofrece algo? –de forma educada

- ¿Tu qué crees, qué puedes entrar a la hora que se te pegue la gana? Pues no fíjate… esta es la ultima vez que lo haces si vuelve a suceder te quedas en la calle… ¡¿entendido? –enojado

- S-si Ojīsan… no volverá a suceder… -agachando la mirada, sin decir más el hombre se marcho- ¡Uf! Ya se fue… -sacando al Uchiha de su closet

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y se mantuvieron en silencio, un par de minutos despues, Itachi rompió el silencio…

- Deidara… -este lo miro- No me importa… -susurro

- ¿Qué dices? -

- Que no me importa lo que ellos digan, me importa un bledo si mi tío te quiere o si mi papá se enoja mas conmigo… no pienso dejarte… -

- Pero Itachi… –un poco preocupado

- ¡Me vale una miarda si me desheredan o me sacan de la casa! –mirándolo fijamente- Me vale un bledo lo que digan de mi o traten de hacer, solo me importa estar a tu lado y que seamos felices… y si el desprecio de mi familia es el precio que tengo que pagar por estar a tu lado… lo aceptare con gusto… -sonrió tiernamente

Itachi abrazo a Deidara y luego lo beso en la frente, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía hacia el, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas, las palabras del Uchiha le habían llegado directo al corazón y porque tambien sabia lo que les esperaba a ambos al tomar esta decisión… pero al igual que Itachi, estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo…

- Itachi… tienes razón, yo quiero estar contigo y si igual tengo que vivir con los insultos y señalaciones de tu familia y mi abuelo no me importa… estaremos juntos… -sonrió

- Ya veras que juntos saldremos de todo esto y que nada ni nadie nos separara… es una promesa que te hago… y que sello con este beso… -

En esto ultimo tomo el rostro de Deidara con ambas manos y lo beso, el menor correspondió muy bien al beso y antes de romperlo pasaron a caricias mas atrevidas.

Itachi fue empujando lentamente a Deidara hasta quedar recostado en la cama y acto seguido se coloco encima de el, al cabo de unos minutos su temperatura corporal aumentaba a niveles alarmantes pero placenteros y luego de algunos juegos con besos, caricias y sus lenguas dieron lugar a lo que obviamente sucedería…

Residencia Uchiha…

- Maldición, ¿dónde se habrá metido? –Fugaku que daba vueltas y vueltas en su despacho mientras trataba de averiguar le paradero de su hijo

- De seguro que paso la noche con aquel bombón… que envidia… -rió de forma cínica- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo ahí? –arqueo una ceja

- Porque no se donde vive, Itachi nunca me lo dijo… -enojado

- Entonces ten… -antes de poder continuar la puerta de aquella oficina se abrió violentamente y estrellándose contra la pared

- ¡Itachi! –Fugaku al ver a su hijo patear la puerta- ¡¿Pero qué…? -

- Solo he venido a decirles que no me importa lo que ustedes piensen hacer en contra mía… por ningún motivo pienso alejarme de Deidara, no me importa lo que ustedes digan… esta es mi decisión… -se dio media vuelta

- Itachi tu no puedes… -

- Ah, y a partir de hoy ya no viviré mas aquí… -dijo sin verlos- Me iré a vivir con Deidara y ahí me quedare, mis maletas ya están hechas así que solo me queda decirles… adiós… -salio del cuarto

- ¿A si? –refunfuño Fugaku- Ya veremos cuanto puedes aguantar Itachi… -sonrió levemente

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? -Madara

- Ya veras… -

-Continue-


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Han pasado unas horas desde que el azabache se había enfrentado a su padre por el amor que sentía hacia Deidara… Estaba cansado de que su padre quisiera controlar su vida, era demasiado frustrante y más ahora que su tío, la persona en la que había confiado todo este tiempo quisiera arrebatarle lo único que amaba de la vida…

…_Esto es nefasto…_

Se había salido de su casa y no tenia a donde ir, algo que no pensó, pero claro que el rubio no lo dejaría desamparado… claro que no…

- ¿Seguro que no le molestara a tu abuelo que me quede aquí? –decía mientras subía las escaleras junto con el rubio

- No, descuida… no le importara si… -agacho la mirada

- ¿Si? -

- Emm… si pagas renta… -dijo completamente sonrojado y sin mirarlo

- Por supuesto que pagare, no pienso quedarme como un arrimado –dijo- Y no tengas pena, es lo justo –le dio una palmada en la espalda y el otro sonrió

Deidara lo acompaño hasta una de las habitaciones y una vez a dentro…

- Me parece muy cómoda, muy bien –sonrió- Gracias por la habitación -

- Si pero… esta será tu habitación durante el día… -el azabache arqueo la ceja- Durante la noche… estarás conmigo… -dijo con un tono muy sensual y seductor

- La inocencia es solo superficial, ¿eh? –sonrisa picara- De acuerdo, me parece excelente –lo abrazo por la cintura- Me encantas ¿lo sabias? –lo besa

- Lo se… -dice haciéndose al interesante- Pero… -rompe el beso- Solo en la noche, o cuando no este mi abuelo ¿si? –el otro asiente- Trato… echo… -vuelve a besarlo

Al cabo de dos días, el Uchiha ya había hecho el arreglo con el abuelo del rubio sobre el costo de la renta y otras cosas como las reglas de la casa, cosas así…

No quería sentirse como un inútil y decidió que era hora de buscar trabajo para mantenerse y poder darle uno que otro gusto al rubio, y así lo hizo, ese día salio en busca de algo. Conocía a muchos socios de su padre y supuso que ellos podrían ofrecerle algo, tal vez no empezaría con algo grande pero no importaba.

Sin embargo… las cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan…

_No… Lo siento… No puedo… Discúlpame… Perdona… Lo lamento_…

Esas eran las palabras que escuchaba de todo con el que tenia una entrevista…

Su padre había dado la orden de que ninguno le diera oportunidad de trabajo, todos, absolutamente todos le habían dado la espalda, su padre, su tío, su hermano, incluso su madre, ella pensaba igual que ellos… esto era muy decepcionante e irritante pero no se daría por vencido…

Si no podía entrar a las compañías no importaba, buscaría otra cosa, no era el fin del mundo… no importaba que fuera como ayudante en una tienda de abarrotes, diligenciero o afanador… no importaba, el quería vivir su vida con y como el quería y lucharía por ello…

… _Sin importar cuanto cueste, lo lograre_…

Los días pasaron y nada aun, era frustrante recibir un _No_ por respuesta o _Por el momento no necesitamos a nadie_… era muy cansado… y mas aun al ver que la fecha de pago se acercaba y no había juntado nada…

- De seguro me corren hoy… -decía con desgane mientras se acercaba a la casa- Soy un inútil, no conseguí nada… -se decía una y otra vez

Entro y se dirigió a su habitación y antes de entrar…

- Que tal Itachi ¿cómo te fue? –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa y abrazándolo

- Mal… -dijo y rápidamente el otro lo condujo a su habitación- Un mes y no conseguí nada –sentándose en la cama- No tengo lo de la renta para tu abuelo… ¿Qué voy a hacer? –agachando la mirada

- No te preocupes por eso, mejor… -

- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Si no tengo el dinero de seguro me correrá –dijo

- No te correrá porque Si tienes el dinero… -haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra, el azabache lo miro intrigado- Si lo tienes… -

- No te entiendo… -el rubio no dijo nada y camino hasta su armario

Abrió el mueble y de uno de los cajones saco una pequeña caja, parecida a una mini caja fuerte, tomo la llave que guardaba entre su ropa y la abrió… de esta saco unos billetes y se los entrego al Uchiha.

- De… Deidara, ¿Qué es esto? –mirando el dinero- ¿De donde lo sacaste? -contándolo

- De la escuela… estuve haciendo los trabajos de mis compañeros a cambio de dinero y… ahí lo tienes… -sonrió- Como veras es la cantidad exacta y un poquito mas… dile a mi abuelo que es cortesía y veras como no hay ningún problema… -le miro

- No, no puedo aceptarlo, es tuyo… ten… -devolviéndoselo

- Lo junte para ti, así que tienes que aceptarlo –forzándolo a tomarlo

El moreno no dijo nada… ¿Cómo aceptarlo?, Deidara se había estado explotando asimismo por el, ahora entendía porque algunas veces lo veía demasiado cansado, pero por otra parte… el lo hizo por amor, por amor hacia el… aun así, estaba indeciso…

- Acéptalo por favor… -lo miro tiernamente

- … -suspiro hondo- Esta bien, lo haré… gracias… -beso su frente- Pero esta será la única vez que lo hagas, ¿entendido? –el otro asintió

Así lo hizo, tomo el dinero y se lo entrego al hombre, este lo acepto con gusto y luego salio nuevamente en busca de un empleo… pasaron unos días mas hasta que parecía que las cosas mejorarían, había encontrado un trabajo, no era la gran cosa pero era decente, aunque cualquier trabajo gratifica, trabajaría como encargado de un mini súper, la paga era muy buena y con ella sustentaría perfectamente sus gastos y algunos de sus gustos.

Las primeras semanas fueron un poco cansadas pero el llegar a su ahora llamado hogar y encontrar al rubio con una hermosa sonrisa y dándole ánimos, era todo lo que necesitaba para salir adelante…

… _Si tu eres feliz, yo también…_

Las cosas marchaban positivamente entonces… _Por fin he logrado ser lo que quiero_… pensaba, pero oh gran error, error al pensar que ya nada podría hacerle odiar la vida, que error…

Ese día por razones que no entendió había sido despedido, eso lo lleno de suma tristeza y lo único que quería era llegar y descansar placidamente entre los brazos de su rubio, necesitaba sentirse apoyado, pero al llegar lo único que encontró fue completa oscuridad…

Las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que lo asusto pues siempre había alguna lucecita encendida, entro tan rápido como pudo y solo para encontrarse con el rubio, sentado en uno de los escalones y apoyado en los barandales de las escaleras.

Corrió hasta el y lo tomo, abrazándolo…

- ¡Deidara, ¿Qué te pasa, que tienes? –decía preocupado y despertándolo

- ¿Eh? –se despertó- N-no es nada… solo estaba esperándote –dijo sonriendo levemente

- no me asustes así… –el menor negó con la cabeza- Pensé que te había sucedido algo –mirándolo exaltado

- Disculpa, no quería asustarte… -sin mirarlo

- ¿Qué tienes, por qué estas así? –acercándose a el

- ¿Eh?, no es nada en serio, solo… solo estoy un poco cansado… -el azabache lo tomo por el mentón para verle, el chico al ver el rostro del moreno sintió las lágrimas acumularse y aparto la mirada- Estoy cansado y quiero dormir… no te preocupes, no ha pasado nana –se levanto y subió

El moreno no dijo nada y solo lo miro marcharse, estaba decepcionado, irritado y sumamente enojado, no sabía decirle lo que había sucedido, cómo decirle que fue despedido… Sus piro derrotado y subió, no era necesario calentarse la cabeza con eso ahora.

Luego de un rato se escucho el sonido de la puerta, estaba todo oscuro y solo una pequeña silueta se veía entre las sombras… bajo las escaleras y sin hacer ruido alguno abrió la puerta y salió…

Llego a la gran casa y entro, se dirigió al despacho de aquel hombre y al entrar lo primero que vio fue al susodicho y al tipo que ahora detestaba más que a nada, Fugaku y Madara… como hervía su sangre el solo verlos…

- Mira nada mas ¿quien esta aquí…? -con tono sarcástico Fugaku- ¿Ahora a que has venido mocoso? –mirándolo serio al igual que Madara

- Solo vine a decirle que por favor, deje en paz a Itachi, no quiero que le hagan daño… -serio- Y también he venido a decirle que… -miro a Madara- Con respecto a su proposición de la tarde… acepto… -Madara rio complacido- Acepto estar con usted y cumplir con todos sus caprichos y exigencias pero solo si ya dejan en paz a Itachi… -dijo con voz quebrada

- Ah, ¿ya terminaste? –dijo sin interés Fugaku

- … -no respondió

- Dei-chan… -dijo Madara captando su atención- Me parece muy inteligente de tu parte que hayas dicho eso -sonrió- Pero solo te voy a advertir una cosa… tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga y cuando diga y ya no volverás a tener contacto alguno con Itachi, ahora eres mío y me perteneces, yo decido que hacer contigo y ya verás cómo te gustara… -su sonrisa se ensancho

- … –agacho la mirada

- Claro pero primero… arrodíllate y dime goshujin-sama, así me llamara de ahora en adelante –el semblante del rubio cambio por completo- Si en verdad amas a mi sobrino lo harás –sonrió- y luego de eso… -saco un papel de un cajón- Firma aquí y todo solucionado… -acercándole el objeto

El menor estaba completamente anonadado, estaba asustado y preocupado… amaba a Itachi y no quería que esta discusión llegara a mayores y terminara peor.

No quería verle herido o muerto en el peor de los casos. Estaba confundido y aterrorizado…

… _Yo solo quiero morir_…

- El tiempo se acaba –bufo- Pero de todos modos si firmas o no, no me importa, tu abuelo me ha dado la completa custodia… que suerte que aun es un menor de edad… -rió Madara- Jaja, con dinero baila el perro –ante eso el rubio comenzó a temblar

Deidara sintió las fuerzas flaquear y cayo de rodillas al piso, sin importarle lastimarse las mismas, agacho la mirada completamente derrotado y derramo lagrimas…

- De acuerdo… hare todo lo que me diga… goshujin-sama… -desde el suelo y sin mirarlos- Ahora mi único dueño será usted, Itachi ya no es nada mío… -sintió su corazón arrancarse- Perdónenme por causarles tantas molestias… -con lagrimas en los ojos, era humillante pero ¿qué mas iba a hacer?

Los dos tipos rieron complacidos y aceptaron la derrota del menor, Madara tomo los papeles que anteriormente le había mostrado y se los acerco, Deidara los tomo y con la mano temblorosa firmo… rompiendo todo vinculo con el moreno y entregándose a otro…

- Bien, supongo que ya puedes hacer lo que quieras Madara –sonrió complacido Fugaku- Luego llamare a mi hijo –sonrió

- Jaja, gracias hermano –sonrió- Vamos Dei-chan, te mostrare nuestra habitación y de paso algo más… hasta mañana, Fugaku… -rió maliciosamente y tomando al rubio por los brazos

… _¿Qué he hecho…?... Itachi, por favor… perdóname_…

-Continue-


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la luz de un nuevo día… ¿un sueño?... pensó pero solo fue un instante, claramente distinguió su nueva habitación, la suave tela de la sabana en la cama, los cuadros carísimos que adornaban las paredes y los objetos que en la habitación había… definitivamente no era un sueño…

… _Esto es una pesadilla_…

Se levanto, se lavo y se vistió… un poco adolorido, producto de la actividad nocturna y nada agradable que había tenido… con toda la tristeza del mundo bajo las escaleras hasta el comedor… se sentó en la mesa y espero… espero hasta que el tipo que ahora detestaba más que a nada apareciera… no espero demasiado ya que este se hizo presente poco después.

- Bueno días mi preciosidad… ¿dormiste bien? –pregunto el muy cínico y abrazándolo por detrás para darle un beso en la mejilla, el rubio aparto el rostro con repulsión- Ah, ah, ah… -lo tomo por el mentón obligándole a verle- Esa no es la actitud que deberías tener ¿recuerdas? –sonrió y le beso

El menor trato de apartarse pero luego cedió, no podía quejarse, el lo había aceptado después de todo.

Poco a poco los demás integrantes de la familia…

… _No esto no era una familia…_

Se hicieron presentes en el lugar, actuando como de costumbre, como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso Sasuke le hablaba con educación y amabilidad, nada que ver con el Sasuke antes… era totalmente diferente…

… _Que hipócritas y detestables son_…

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, al menos para ellos, luego cada uno fue saliendo para dedicarse a sus respectivas actividades… y ahí se quedo, solo, en silencio y pensando en lo que había hecho… ¿solo?... no, no estaba solo… aun estaba ese tipo, ahí sentado frente a el y mirándole de una forma tan detestable y desagradable…

- ¿En qué piensas? –pregunto con una sonrisa cínica y mirándole fijamente

- En nada… -respondió secamente- Nada en especial… -agacho la mirada

- Jum, pues no lo parece –sonrió- Te diré en lo que estas pensando –el rubio le miro- Estas pensando… que idiota fui, soy un estúpido por haber aceptado esto… ¿por qué todos son unos malditos bastardos, por qué tuve que toparme con ellos?... ¿qué hará Itachi cuando se entere?... ¿Qué hice?, ¿por qué a mi? –le miro fijamente- ¿Qué hará Itachi cuando sepa que lo abandone y me entregue a otro? –

- ¡Eso… eso no es cierto! –se levanto- ¡Yo no abandone a Itachi, no lo hice y lo sabe muy bien! –

- Por favor, no seas ingenuo… claro que lo hiciste, lo abandonaste –sonrió- Y no te preocupes, he mandado a Sasuke a avisarle de que estas aquí y que el ya puede regresar… descuida, pronto todo regresara a la normalidad –se levanto para acercarse a el- Lo abandonaste y ¿sabes por qué?... porque eres un cobarde que prefirió desistir y no pelear por lo que realmente quería –el rubio le miro incrédulo- Si hubieran insistido, los dos juntos, tal vez hubiera dejado de buscarte pero no lo hicieron… caíste directo en la trampa… que idiota –sonrió y lo tomo de ambos brazos- No lo hiciste y ahora eres mío… -beso sus labios

Estaba desesperado, había buscado por todo el lugar pero no estaba, no estaba por ningún lado, ¿dónde pudo haberse metido?, daba vueltas en la sala, ni siquiera podía preguntarle a su abuelo, este no estaba… la desesperación se incrementaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ¿por qué no dijo nada, por qué no dijo que saldría?... solo el ruido de la puerta le hizo regresar de si y corrió hasta esta, abrió pero se llevo una gran desilusión.

- ¿Qué hay Ita? –Sasuke con una gran sonrisa y frente a la puerta

- Lárgate… -dijo

- Uy que genio… -se burlo

- Mira, no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer -mirándolo serio- Así que hazme el favor de irte de aquí –un tanto enojado

- ¿A si, y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? –levanto la ceja- ¿Buscar a tu muñeca? –sonrió

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo y…! –hizo una pausa- ¿Eh, cómo sabes que…? -

- Jaja, porque tú adorada parejita esta en casa –le miro de forma maliciosa- Entregándose con placer a Madara-ojisan –dijo cruelmente

El azabache no pudo contenerse y empujo a Sasuke para salir corriendo de vuelta al lugar que odiaba tanto, al que solía llamar hogar.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que llego.

- ¡Deidara! –grito entrando como alma que llevaba el diablo- ¡Deidara! –grito de nuevo

- ¡Joder, ¿no sabes la forma correcta de entrar en una casa? –dijo Fugaku más que enojado y mirando al azabache

- ¡¿Dónde esta, dónde esta? –miro fijamente a su padre

- ¿Dónde esta que? –sonrió

- No te hagas que sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando –serio

Fugaku sonrió como si nada y señalo las escaleras, el moreno sin decir ni hacer nada más subió y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba Madara. Al llegara la puerta dudo en entrar o no pero sacudiendo un poco la cabeza aclaro su mente y entro.

Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue la silueta del menor, recostada en la cama, cubierto por las sabanas y aparentemente dormido. Se acerco sigilosamente y lo confirmo, en efecto, estaba dormido.

Se sentó en la cama a un lado de el y acaricio su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? –susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello

- Por tu culpa –dijo Madara a sus espaldas y el otro rápidamente le miro- Esta aquí por tu culpa… porque no pudiste hacer nada de lo que una vez dijiste y por el amor que te tiene… -sonrió- Prefirió salvarte a ti que salvarse a si mismo… -le miro

- ¡¿De qué estas hablando? –

- No hagas ruido ¿quieres?, podrías despertarlo –señalo y el otro afilo más la mirada

- ¡¿Qué hiciste, que le hiciste? –

- Nada, simplemente le di algo para calmarlo… -sonrió

- Pues lo siento pero me tengo que ir y me llevare a Dei conmigo –serio

- No puedes, no puedes hacerlo porque ahora el es mío –el moreno parpadeo confundido- Así es, el ahora me pertenece y tu ya no eres nada de el… -le mostro unos papeles- Aquí esta donde rompe todo lazo contigo y acepta estar conmigo… puedes leerlo y verlo por ti mismo –sonrió acercándole los papeles

- Mientes… -

- Claro que no… no miento… -se encogió de brazos- Si quieres espera a que despierte y pregúntaselo tu mismo –dijo acercándose

Itachi no dijo nada y se limito a mirarle con odio y desprecio.

- ¿De qué me perdí? –dijo sonriendo Sasuke y mirando a su padre

- De nada interesante –dijo Fugaku- Ahora mismo están hablando –sonrió y mirando hacia la sala de estar, Sasuke se quedo en silencio y mirando hacia el lugar señalado

Llevaban un buen tiempo discutiendo, Itachi le reclamaba y gritaba a Madara, Deidara trataba de apaciguarlo y explicarle la situación, pero este no parecía querer escuchar, Madara sonreía y se burlaba de el mientras trataba de abrazar y acariciar al menor.

- ¡Ya no quiero escuchar nada mas! –dijo

- ¡Por favor, tienes que escucharme! –pidió

- No tienes porque explicarle nada –sonrió

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder…

- ¡No, ya estoy arto! –dijo cegado por el coraje- ¡Si tanto quieres estar con mi tío pues bien, quédate con el! ¡Yo ya no quiero saber nada! –

- ¡¿Qué?, ¡No por favor tienes que escucharme! –soltó lágrimas

- ¡No, ya me canse de esto! –se dio la vuelta- ¡Espero que el sea lo que estabas buscando… por mi puedes irte al diablo! –se marcho

Eso si que fue un duro golpe y muy doloroso, su corazón se desgarro y el dolor lo carcomió por dentro… la persona que mas amaba en el mundo pensaba lo peor de el, ni siquiera quiso escuchar…

… _Las cosas no son como tú piensas_…

Madara sonrió más que complacido ante la escena y se acerco al menor.

Coraje, era todo lo que sentía en ese momento, puro coraje, su sangre hervía y por dentro estaba peor. Indispuesto a escuchar, indispuesto a comprender, simplemente pidiendo estar solo y sacar todo este malestar.

- ¡Maldición! –exclamo aventando una almohada- ¡No puede ser! –pateo un banquillo- ¡Te odio! –rompió el espejo- Perdóname… -susurro tirándose en la cama

Ahí, escondió el rostro en la almohada restante y dejo que el coraje escapara de el en forma de lagrimas que chocaban con la suave tela del colchón.

… _Perdóname_…

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se había quedado observando a Madara en la sala, Fugaku había regresado a su lugar de trabajo sin importarle más lo que sucedía.

- Ya no llores, ya veras que lo entenderá –sonrió y tomo su rostro para besarle

- ¡No me toque! –grito el menor apartándose de el- ¡No quiero que vuelva a tocarme, si lo hace de nuevo no respondo! –cerro los ojos con enojo

- Pues lo siento pero ahora estas conmigo y yo hare lo que me plazca contigo –serio- Ahora ven aquí y haz lo que te diga –acercándose al rubio y tomándolo de los hombros

- ¡Que no, suélteme, aléjese de mi! –Madara empezaba a perder la paciencia- ¡No vuelva a tocarme o…! –

La frase murió antes de poder llegar a más, su cuerpo cayo al suelo de forma violenta al suelo y lastimando su espalda, el calor empezaba a concentrarse en su mejilla izquierda, ardía y dolía a la vez, algo fino y húmedo resbalo por su labio.

El espectador en el pasillo se quedo mudo, sorprendido y con la boca abierta…

Aun absorto de lo que sucedió llevo una mano a su labio, lo toco y le dolió, miro su mano y noto la sangre en ella, cayo en cuanta de lo que había pasado.

Madara lo había golpeado, le había dado una bofetada y con tanta fuerza que le daño. Su respiración se volvió agitada y el miedo recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo.

- No quería hacerte daño pero tú me obligaste –dijo serio- Así que si sabes lo que te conviene, dejaras de contradecirme y obedecerás –

- … -comenzó a temblar e inconscientemente volvió a hablar, aun cuando no quería- N-no… aléjese de mi… -derramo lágrimas de miedo

- ¿Aun no entiendes? –serio- Pues bien, tu te lo buscaste… -decía mientras desabrochaba la hebilla de su cinturón- Necesitas disciplina y yo te la daré –sonrió

- No por favor… -se arrastro hacia atrás- N-no… -mirando con horros al otro levantar la mano- ¡Por favor no me golpee! -cerro los ojos

Sasuke se quedo mirando la escena, no podía moverse y aunque pudiera no lo hubiera hecho, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, observando sin remordimiento alguno lo que el mayor hacia, escuchando al menor llorar y gritar.

Y solo abrió la boca para susurrar una palabra…

- Genial… -sonrió

-Continued-


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Silencio y oscuridad, era todo lo que había en el lugar… habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde aquella escena… un leve sollozo se escucho desde un rincón…

Una pequeña silueta estaba encogida y temblorosa detrás del mueble, el miedo invadiéndole por dentro y las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Escondía el rostro con sus rodillas y sus brazos las sostenían, estaba muy lastimado y asustado, además de solo, nadie le había ayudado… de pronto escucho unos pasos y levanto la mirada, rogando que no sea aquel tipo.

Diviso la silueta junto al marco y como se movía para prender la luz…

- Por favor… -dijo con voz lastimera- Por favor, no prenda la luz… -entre llanto y el sujeto se detuvo- No quiero que nadie me vea así… -casi a súplica

El otro no dijo nada y simplemente camino hacia el, asomando levemente la cabeza detrás del mueble donde estaba escondido… Deidara no podía distinguir quien era pero poco le importaba, no quería que absolutamente nadie viera el estado en que se encontraba… mucho menos Itachi…

El tipo extendió la mano y la coloco sobre su cabeza, el menor hubiera jurado que era una caricia un tanto tierna pero eso era imposible, nadie le trataba de esa forma aquí. Luego lo tomo con cuidado del hombro, haciéndole levantarse para así indicarle que se fuera a su habitación.

Se sintió un tanto reconfortado por la acción e hizo lo indicado y antes de salir de la sala…

- Gracias… -dijo bajo y en medio de la oscuridad

El otro le miro subir y suspiro con un poco de tristeza para luego tomar asiento en el sillón… se quedo callado y pensativo… luego de unos minutos la sala se ilumino, cegándole levemente.

- ¿Sasuke, qué haces aquí? –Fugaku- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –le miro serio

- Ah, es que… no puedo dormir –respondió y el otro le miro interrogante- No tengo sueño –sonrió levemente

Fugaku solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua y regreso a su habitación sin darle más atención al Uchiha menor.

Sasuke por su parte de quedo ahí sentado, de igual forma, callado y pensativo… un poco raro puesto que no era de las personas que le diera su tiempo para reflexionar pero ahí estaba, haciendo eso mismo…

Pensando en como se sentía en aquel momento, no podía definir su estado y mucho menos el por qué de lo que parecía ser una incomodidad ante lo que había sucedido…

**Flash back**

… ¡No por favor, no me golpee!...

- Genial –susurro sonriendo

Disfrutando lo que estaba viendo… Madara sosteniendo en alto el cinturón, Deidara arrastrándose en el suelo tratando de huir y el, simplemente observando y sonriendo, esperando que Madara actuara.

- _¡Vamos, golpéalo ya…!_ -gritaba en su mente

Más su sonrisa se borro al escuchar el sonido del cuero contra la piel del rubio… convirtiéndose en una expresión de horror y sorpresa a la vez…

Le escucho gritar, le escucho llorar, pedir ayuda, le miro sangrar y retorcerse del dolor…

- _¡No, ya no, basta, detente!_ –ahora eso pensaba

La frase pedía salir de su boca pero no había nada, ahora miraba con horror, su respiración agitada y un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo… como si sintiera en carne propia el dolor del menor… quiso moverse pero sus piernas no lo permitieron, la desesperación poco a poco lo dominaban…

… ¡Por favor, ya no!...

Escucho su suplica, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, logro moverse y cuando lo hizo solo se echo a correr… subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, ahí ya no oía nada pero la culpa y el remordimiento lo perseguían… cubrió su rostro con las almohadas y cerro los ojos fuertemente…

**End Flash back**

Miro el piso avergonzado y sintió un par de lágrimas escapar de sus ojos, las sintió resbalar por sus mejillas y las miro caer al suelo… cerro los ojos y se recostó en el sofá.

- ¿Por qué? –susurro tomando un cojín- ¿Por qué también a mi me duele? –abrazo el cojín

Estaba parado frente la puerta, no quería ni siquiera tocar la perilla, su cuerpo temblaba y a la vez estaba paralizado. Debía entrar, sabía que debía hacerlo, sabía que lo pagaría si no lo hacía pronto…

Haciendo amago de todas sus fuerzas y valor, llevo la mano a la perilla y la giro para abrir, entro con cautela y con el rostro frente a ella, tratando de pasar desapercibido, cosa que no logro ya que al momento de cerrar la puerta la luz se prendió haciéndole dar un pequeño brinco y cerrar los ojos.

- Tres de la mañana… tardaste demasiado… -Madara desde la cama y mirando el reloj

- Pe… perdón Madara-sama… no volverá a suceder… -sin mirarle y acelerando su ritmo cardiaco

- Pues eso espero… –sonrió levemente- Ahora, veme –ordeno- Que me veas te digo –en un tono más autoritario y el menor obedeció al instante, giro el cuerpo y fijo la vista en el

Madara observo al chico, observo su labio partido y la sangre que resbalaba de el, su ojo visible morado, los moretones de sus brazos y su mejilla roja y un tanto hinchada… y simplemente bufo…

- Espero y hayas aprendido la lección –sonrió y el otro asintió con temor- Bien, ahora… ven aquí –hizo el ademán con la mano

Deidara camino torpemente hasta el, y no era de menos, cada movimiento lastimaba más su pequeño cuerpo maltratado, se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

- Siéntate –dijo con voz ronca, el menor obedeció- No quiero ni me gusta lastimarte… -acaricio su mejilla- Pero si tu no obedeces tendré que hacerlo –sonrió- Si me prometes que te portaras bien y harás todo lo que yo diga sin contradecirme, te tratare mejor, ¿estamos? –ladeo la cabeza

El rubio agacho la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, Madara se acerco a el y beso su mejilla a lo que el menor emitió un leve chillido, luego lo tomo por el mentón y beso sus labios, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre y excitándose por ello.

Se separo bruscamente de el y lo empujo a la cama, el menor se asusto de inmediato pues sabía lo que le esperaba y trato de levantarse.

- ¡No por favor, ahora no! –con horror y con el peso del mayor sobre el

Madara no hizo caso omiso y comenzó a disfrutar del cuerpo debajo suyo, mientras Deidara trataba de zafarse, odiaba aquella situación y más al sentir el dolor punzante con las caricias del más grande, estaba muy lastimado y esto no ayudaba en nada…

- ¡Me esta lastimando, por favor deténgase! –suplico- ¡Me duele, por favor no! –comenzó a llorar

De nada sirvió llorar y suplicar, el otro no se detuvo…

La claridad le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciéndole abrir los ojos, estaba un tanto cansado y no sabía exactamente cuanto había dormido… el coraje aun seguía ahí y necesitaba sacarlo. Se levanto, se lavo, se cambio y salió del cuarto, dispuesto a solucionar todo esto y sin saber lo que había sucedido anoche.

Bajo las escaleras y entro a la gran sala, encontrándose con Sasuke…

- Despierta dijo serio y sin acercarse

El otro escucho la voz y abrió los ojos, sentándose en el sofá.

- ¿Dónde están? –pregunto sin cambiar de expresión

- ¿Qué cosa? –sin mirarle

- No te hagas, sabes de que hablo… -dio unos pasos hacia el- ¿Dónde esta Deidara? –

Sasuke sintió la necesidad de decir lo que había sucedido pero no pudo, las palabras murieron en su mente antes de poder emitirlas y solo agacho la mirada, mostrando una fingida indiferencia.

- No lo se y ni me interesa… -se levanto- Me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos –camino para salir y luego trepar las escaleras

Sin darle más importancia, le miro marcharse y luego hizo lo mismo, camino hasta donde se encontraba Fugaku.

- ¿Dónde esta? –dijo desde la puerta y mirándole fijamente

- Por si no lo sabías, primero se dice Buenos días –sin mirarle y leyendo unos papeles- Y me vale una mierda saber donde esta el mocoso ese –serio

- No quiero discutir, solo dime ¿dónde esta? –sin cambiar de posición

Fugaku dejo lo que estaba haciendo, fijo su vista en el y suspiro para luego levantarse.

- Mira, tengo mucho que hacer, así que déjame trabajar en paz… y con respecto a tu maldita puta, mi hermano y el salieron temprano esta mañana y no se cuando regresaran… -afilo los ojos- Ahora, hazme el favor de salir de aquí, ¡y dejar de joder! –señalando la puerta

Sintió las ganas de contestar pero con eso no lograba nada, simplemente empezaría otra absurda pelea y estaba arto de eso… suspiro levemente y se dio la vuelta para salir.

Quiso correr a buscarle pero, ¿de qué servía?, no sabía a dónde habían ido y mucho menos que preguntara, nadie le diría.

Ahora el coraje se intercambio con un tanto de angustia, desilusión y tristeza, ahogo un suspiro y subió de nuevo las escaleras y antes de entrar a su habitación…

- Itachi… -hablo Sasuke a un lado de el

- ¿Y ahora qué?, no estoy de humor para soportarte –serio y mirándole

- Solo vine a darte esto –le extendió un sobre y el azabache lo tomo- Nos vemos –se dio la vuelta y se marcho

Itachi miro el sobre y luego entro en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y lo abrió, comenzando a leer…

**/-/**

Esta nota es quizás una despedida, un adiós a este amor que rápido paso y con el aire solo voló, un amor ya pasado y pasado se tendrá que quedar… porque alguien me obliga a olvidar, a cambiar de página, y seguir, pero no contigo, no hoy, ni menos el día de mañana… lo intenté y me vencí, me despido si con una nota, porque últimamente estoy cansado de ver lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas...

Perdóname si hago esto, pero me he cansado, prefiero renunciar, prefiero abandonar… porque todo lo que he hecho ha salido mal… y ya no puedo más… tal vez seré cruel, al decirte que olvides todo lo que tu yo fuimos, pero créeme, es lo mejor que podemos hacer…

Este será para mi, es el día mas triste de mi vida… el tener que separarme de ti será el motivo de mi destrucción… pero he decido decirte adiós, porque lo nuestro no debe continuar... este será el día mas doloroso, porque... con esto se va la mitad de mi corazón y de mi vida...

Será el día mas largo de mi existencia, puesto que en las horas restantes solo llorare por esta perdida... serán mis primeros días oscuros, porque la luz de tu sonrisa se alejará de mi, mis ojos brillarán con la tristeza del deseo de verte de nuevo...

Pero ni ella y mucho menos tu me podrán escuchar... ni responder... me quedaré ahogándome en mi llanto y tu no podrás estar ahí, siquiera para consolar mi pena...

En la soledad de estas cuatro paredes te digo adiós... encerrado en mis pensamientos me despido de los más hermoso que he vivido, sin lucha ni un minuto mas por tu amor, sin esperar el encuentro de nuestros cuerpos en uno…

Te observaré de lejos, y cuidaré tu alma de cerca… más hoy te pido amor no me busques, porque es tarde ya se me fue la vida.

Ya no derrames lágrimas, deja de amarme, aunque tal vez y te pido mucho… no permitas que las promesas que hicimos un día sigan en ti, permite a la corriente seguir su camino, deja que me vaya y me aleje de ti…

Tal vez soy un desconsiderado por lo que te pido, pero me dolerá mucho más si te aferras a mi, no quiero que termines obsesionándote y lastimándote, por favor, olvídame… olvídame que será lo mejor para los dos… seguiremos viéndonos pero, ya no podremos amarnos, seremos como dos extraños y nada más… tu debes hacerlo, por tu propio bien… y no te preocupes por mi que estaré bien…

Y hoy te digo gracias… gracias por el tiempo que me diste…

Gracias por esas sonrisas, esas miradas, esas palabras, esas caricias… estarán presentes en mi pero como recuerdos, como simple recuerdos de que alguna vez fui feliz…

Gracias por esos besos y frases que me hacían sentir que mi vida valía la pena y que me hacían sentir como alguien especial… aquel tiempo, tú y yo juntos, aquellos días, aquellas tristezas y aquellas alegrías, nuestro amor intenso, bordado hoy de una absurda melancolía…

Aquella que me matan lentamente al darme cuenta de lo que he perdido…

Porque no estoy dispuesto a seguir haciéndote sufrir... mucho mal ya te he hecho escribiéndote esto y no creo poder soportarlo más…

Por eso prefiero alejarme y dejar que todo pase, fuiste algo bonito en mi vida… y que jamás podré olvidar…

Mi corazón ya esta muerto, mucho más que mi cuerpo… pero aun así me duele el hacer esto, pero no puedo más, no puedo más con este dolor que me carcome y no me deja ni siquiera respirar…

Tu debes iniciar una nueva vida, olvidar que yo existí y sonreír de nuevo… no quiero verte llorar, no quiero verte sufrir… no te preocupes por mi que yo puedo llevar el dolor de los dos, si con eso evito que te lastimen… lo soportare con todo gusto y me sacrificare por ti…

Y si acaso después de esto me odias y me maldices… no importara porque con eso sabré que tú podrás encontrar la felicidad en otra parte y me llenara de alegría…

Porque si tu eres feliz… yo también lo seré…

Adiós, mí querido amor… tal vez en la siguiente vida, las cosas sean diferentes y podamos escribir un final distinto a este que al parecer es irremediable oponerse… adiós mi ser amado, adiós mi vida…

Adiós mi alegría…

**/-/**

Bajo la mirada, sintiéndose de igual manera… esto era definitivo, ya no había marcha atrás…

Lo había perdido todo, y era doloroso comprobarlo… las cosas ya no tenían sentido y todo se volvía oscuro… _¿por qué?_... se escucho un leve sollozo…

… _¿Por qué de esta manera, por qué así?..._

Decía vaciamente mientras miraba la carta…

… _¿Cómo pides que te olvide, cómo pides que inicie una nueva vida, si al irte tu te la has llevado?..._

Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse… lentamente tiro el cuerpo hacia atrás hasta quedar recostado, cerro los ojos y dejo que la tristeza lo embriagara, el cansancio lo domino y el vacío lleno su alma…

… _Al igual que tu, yo ya estoy muerto_…

-Continue-


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 7**

Oscuridad es todo lo que me rodea… aquella oscuridad a la que me he condenado… la que he aceptado por no tener más voluntad y dejarme manipular.

Atrapado entre estas cuatro paredes que solo son testigos de todo lo que me sucede, que miran cada día como me consumo lenta y dolorosamente… aquellas paredes que miran mi dolor.

Aquellas que escuchan mis sollozos.

El suelo sobre el cual me encuentro es el único que puede decir el sabor que tienen mis lágrimas… este que sostiene mi cuerpo cada vez que caigo.

Las sabanas y almohadas que han callado mis gritos y mi llanto y que envuelven mi vacio cuerpo por las noches.

La triste que ventana que miro a diario, observando mi vida escapar por sus cristales… aquella que me muestra un hermoso paisaje que contrasta con lo que tengo dentro. La misma que me muestra el bello atardecer en donde el sol se funde en un gran resplandor que pareciera que llorara sangre.

Yo también lloro… aunque mis lágrimas aun no sangran…

Esta habitación es la dueña de la rutina que me destruye lentamente.

En unos momentos vendrá lo mismo… entrara, me gritara, me golpeara, me recordara que solo soy un juguete, un objeto de placer y diversión, un objeto que le da placer acosta del dolor…

Y es que en verdad lo soy…

Me he convertido en una muñeca rota, abandonada, desmanejada… herida donde más duele…

He perdido el amor hacia mí mismo… he perdido la sonrisa que solía mostrar… he perdido mi dignidad… lo he perdido todo…

Condenado a vivir dentro de esta prisión de sombras… condenado al sufrimiento eterno… al abandono y… a la destrucción.

Pero…

Aunque pareciera que todo lo que me rodea es solo dolor… hay una sola cosa que me hace aguantar y no dejarme vencer…

Y eso es el saber que al condenarme yo, te he salvado…

Y aunque en estos momentos tal vez me odies por haberme mostrado tan frio y tan cruel contigo, pero me basta con saber que estarás bien, que tendrás otra oportunidad para ser feliz, una que no tuviste conmigo y que no tendrás…

La vida no nos quiso juntos…

-Continue-


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 8**

¿Cómo se puede arreglar algo que ni yo mismo se cómo eche a perder?, ni si quiera se ya como termine envuelto en todo esto… ¿Cómo con una simple palabra se destruye una vida entera, como con una simple palabra destruí lo que era?

Me duele, si, me duele todo esto, me duele tu indiferencia y más porque sé que yo te dije que fuera así, te aleje de mí, no me canse en decirte que me dejaras y te vayas y una vez que lo conseguí… mírame, angustiado y desesperado porque vuelvas a mi.

Que patético he de verme, llorando todo el día, con la cabeza gacha, mi postura siempre sumisa y mi alma destrozada… y lo peor aún, deseando que vuelvas, pidiendo por dentro a gritos que regreses a mí, que me quieras otra vez, que borres el dolor que me dio cuando nos separamos… ya no quiero llorar, no quiero sufrir, dime que si, dime que regresaras conmigo, no puedo más si no estas conmigo, mi vida se apaga poco a poco… no me abandones…

…

¿Pero que estoy diciendo?... ¿por qué me lamento si es lo que cause? Yo hice que estemos como ahora, me empeñe tanto en alejarte… ¿para qué me quejo?

En lugar de lamentarme debería de estar contento, contento porque al menos se que tu lograras lo que yo no pude, ser feliz… yo cargare con esto y tu deberás ser feliz con alguien más, secare mis lagrimas y soportare lo que me queda porque si tu logras ser feliz yo también.

Y es una lástima que lo que siento ahora no te lo podre decir y nunca lo sabrás, porque estas son líneas que escribo para mi, para recordarme lo que soy ahora, para no perderme en la locura y por lo menos buscar un motivo para sonreír aunque sea unos segundos… para recordar que el único motivo que me mantiene vivo hasta ahora eres tu…

…

Dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima y un suspiro, torció la boca tratando de asemejar una sonrisa y coloco de nuevo aquel libro en su lugar, escondiéndolo entre otros. Se levanto y camino hacia la ventana.

Mirando el bello jardín y envidiando a las rosas por no tener que preocuparse por nada más que crecer y florecer, por ser seres inanimados que no tienen conciencia o sentimientos, que no sufren por amar a alguien y no poder tenerlo a su lado.

Cansado de estar rodeado de oscuridad se encamino a la puerta, giro la perilla y salió. Al parecer no había nadie en casa, un alivio. Camino hasta la puerta que daba hacia el jardín y salió.

Sintiendo como el aire fresco movía su largo cabello, el aroma de las rosas, aquellas que envidiaba tanto… miro a su derecha, un columpio, ¿por qué no? pensó, no había nada de malo en aparentar que todo estaba bien, escapar un momento de su realidad, aunque sea un instante.

Se sentó y se movió en vaivén, suavemente, disfrutando de algo pequeño pero con gran significado, dándose cuenta que a veces, las pequeñas cosas, aquellas que parecen insignificantes pueden ser tan grandes.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió de nuevo.

- Como desearía que estés aquí, que todo esto fuera un sueño –susurro para si- Como me gustaría que estés conmigo y despertar de esta pesadilla -

- ¿Y por qué no lo hacemos? –

Se detuvo en seco y sin mirar… -ahí estaba el, mirándole fijamente.

- No creas que solo tú has sufrido con esto… tanto como tu yo también… no comparo lo que has sentido porque no es lo mismo pero es igual de doloroso saber que… -agacho la mirada- No puedo hacer nada más que quedarme callado y quieto cuando se que me necesitas, el sentirme inútil por no poder defender lo que más quería, por no poder darte algo de lo que te prometí alguna vez… y por no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que estés conmigo… -dio unos pasos- Ven conmigo, dejemos todo de una vez, abandonemos esto y empecemos de nuevo, vamos a donde podamos reconstruir lo que teníamos –extendió su mano- Ven conmigo, regresa a mi –dijo firme

Conteniendo las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y sosteniendo firme aquella cadena, apretando los dientes para no soltar en llanto.

Ahí estaba una oportunidad y quizá la única que tendría, tenía la oportunidad de dejar esta tortura y continuar al lado de la persona que mas amaba.

- Ven conmigo -le dijo nuevamente

No había mucho que pensar, tenía que tomar la oportunidad o de lo contrario ya no había forma de recuperarla… tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Se levanto de aquel columpio y con las manos seco sus lágrimas, se giro lentamente hasta verle y sonrió.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo? –sin bajar la mano

- Si –dijo suavemente y extendió la suya para tomar la de su compañero- Quiero estar contigo –tomo su mano

Y al decir eso, todo se esfumo.

- ¿Eh? –

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y miro a los alrededores, estaba en su habitación. Aquella de donde nunca salió, se incorporo hasta sentarse y se mantuvo cabizbajo.

- Que cruel… -

Que destino cruel que hasta con sus sueños jugaba.

-Continue-


End file.
